


The Way You Look Tonight

by shirogiku



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lord Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pre-Series, Season/Series 04, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick recruits Rachel to keep her by his side, without stopping to consider the risk of losing her to the vampire lifestyle and to Hal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_canonical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/gifts), [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> Endless thanks to non_canonical for the beta, lovely, insightful comments and pushing me in the right direction and to Shaitanah for the continued support and being generally awesome <333
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Being Human_ belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. The title is from "The Way You Look Tonight" by Fred Astaire (but of course, in reality I listened to Sinatra's version ;)).

__On paper, a matrimony is nothing more than another legal contract; Nick, of all people, should know that. In reality, though, it’s like taking a leap from a moving aeroplane without a parachute.  
  
Nick’s stomach drops. He can’t breathe. His eyes dart around the registry office and the clerk gives him an exasperated look. Most likely, he doesn’t want his lunch delayed by Nick’s little panic attack. The glare of Rachel’s father could burn holes through Nick’s back. Rachel’s best friend, Diana, winks at him and gives a thumbs up. __  
  
Rachel looks like an angel in the pristine white wedding gown, sunlight trapped in her honey blonde hair. She squeezes Nick’s hand, chasing away his fears.  __  
  
Nick inhales, exhales and says the first part shakily, “I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Nick Cutler, may not be joined in matrimony to Rachel Foley”. __  
  
Nick hasn’t arranged for any changes in the statements that are traditional for a civil ceremony. No room for any religious gibberish. __  
  
Rachel smiles and repeats the words. Her father inclines his head in resignation. Nick smirks. Small victories. He has always known Rachel will be his and his alone.  “ I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Nick Cutler, do take thee, Rachel Foley, to be my lawful wedded wife.”  
  
Diana cheers and solemnly swears she won’t make them wait too long for her own wedding. Rachel’s mother dabs at her eyes with the handkerchief. Rachel’s elder brother hasn’t returned from the War. __  
  
Nick and Rachel exchange the rings, bought on Nick’s first proper salary. As the marriage register is being signed, Nick thinks he’s the luckiest man in the world. __  
  
When Nick attempts to carry Rachel -- who’s giggling like a schoolgirl -- over the threshold, he stumbles and loses his balance, falling flat on his back with a pained groan. Rachel lands on top of him, her eyes shining with mirth, and kisses it better.  
  
Nick finishes the glass of blood in a few hungry gulps, shaking with relief. Hal is letting Rachel live, isn’t he?   
  
Nick wills himself to stand up and returns into the house. His thirst has abated, so it should be safe.   
  
Rachel is seated on the bed, her face lit up by the soft glow of the table lamp. She puts away her book and scrutinizes him sternly and silently, like she’s his headmaster. Headmistress. She has that effect on him sometimes.  
  
He offers her a tentative smile, eager to slip back into the pretence of normalcy. “They’ve left. Finally! Let’s go to bed now, alright?” If he were to be completely honest with himself, which he almost never is, it’s not only about Rachel being his safe harbour. The illicit thrill of leading a double life feeds into his fledgling delusions of grandeur, making him feel extraordinary, like a comic book character.   
  
Rachel folds her arms across her chest. “I can’t do this anymore.” While Nick tends to shout in hysteria, Rachel usually turns icily calm and determined. “I can’t pretend everything is alright when it’s not.”  
  
Nick feigns confusion. “Wha-what do you mean?”   
  
Rachel knits her brows together. “Nick, tell me the truth: what have you got yourself into?”  
  
Nick adds a touch of affront into his expression, as in  _how could you even think that?_ “ _What_ _?_ ” He picks at the hem of his undershirt.  
  
Rachel rises to her feet and comes closer. ”I’ve always known your job is dangerous.” Her voice drops to a whisper. “Who were those men really? Were they mobsters?”  
  
Nick gapes and bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach. _ Mobsters_. He has to admit Hal has the look. He’ll have to remember to crack a joke about it. The blokes would love it.  
  
“Nick!” Rachel clips him on the back of his head. It sobers him up a little. “This isn’t funny! It’s your _ life _we’re talking about! Have you considered how dangerous it is to associate yourself with the likes of them? What they could do to you?” She pauses to catch her breath and adds, “Nick, either say something or close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”  
  
Nick blinks and raises an eyebrow. “Do they look like the Sabinis to you?” Rachel is too far into his personal space and,  _oh god_ , why is it so loud, the throbbing of her pulse? Nick swallows down his saliva, his gaze growing unfocused.  
  
Rachel looks unimpressed. “You’re the expert on the gangs. Which is my entire point! You mustn’t  entangle yourself with criminals any more than strictly necessary and that ends with the police station.”  
  
Nick pays her less than half a mind, squinting owlishly at the patterns on the wallpaper. Gaudy, nonsensical flowers. She’s got no taste at all.  
  
Rachel places her hands on his cheeks and gently turns his head to face her. ”Nick, it’s like you’re not even here anymore. Are you... taking drugs? Is that it? Heroin, cocaine, marijuana? Is it because you’re bored with your regular work?”  
  
“Eh? You’ve been reading Sir Arthur again?” Nick’s mouth quirks. “Sorry to disappoint, but you aren’t married to a genius.” He pulls away. “We have to wake up early tomorrow. I mean, I have to.”  
  
“So there  is  something,” Rachel says with the certainty only someone who’s been regularly sniffing her husband’s clothes for a condemning whiff of perfume can possess.   
  
Nick summons all the firmness he’s able to muster. “Rachel, I don’t very much appreciate being interrogated in the middle of the night. This conversation is over.”  
  
Rachel raises an eyebrow. “Oh, look who’s talking --  I don’t very much appreciate being roused in the middle of the night by your so-called _colleagues_. ”  
  
Nick glares. ”You did appreciate the compliment, though.”  _And smiled at Hal like the rest of the brainless cattle that’s only happy to part their legs and offer their necks._  
  
Rachel’s mouth tightens. “I was merely being  polite . It’s not my fault my husband seems to have forgotten how to act like a proper gentleman.”  
  
Nick snorts. “Right.” He bypasses her and climbs under the covers, curling on his side, his hand tucked under the pillow. “Sleep time.”   
  
Rachel follows suit, leaning over him and brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. “Oh, I’m sorry, dear.” Her hand slides beneath his undershirt, tickling at his side. “Would you like me to make it up to you?”  
  
Nick protests adamantly, “no, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Absolutely not. He might lose control and hurt her.   
  
Rachel murmurs his name, pressing against him. “It’s been _ forever._ You’re not _ that  _tired. Don’t be lazy, or you’ll get even more squishy around the waist.”  
  
Nick says, “I’m not _ squishy_!”  
  
Rachel grins. “Yes, you are. Like a teddy bear.” Her hand wanders to the waistband of his green pajama bottoms and touches him idly through the fabric, tracing the outline.  
  
Nick gasps, his hips twitching. “Rachel... You... don’t... do that... to teddy bears.”  
  
Rachel laughs and plants a kiss on the nape of his neck, wrapping her fingers around his cock and stroking slowly. Nick grits his teeth, unable to bolt out or make her stop. Rachel’s heartbeat is speeding up, and she smells so nice...  
  
It all happens in a flash. Moving like he’s possessed, Nick flips them over and pushes Rachel onto her back, looming over her, his eyes glinting dangerously. He digs his fingers into the tender flesh of Rachel’s hips and enters her roughly. Rachel moans and arches her back -- she doesn’t tell him to stop. In and out, in and out, she’s made of the same flesh and blood as those dead whores.  
  
Nick finds himself with his teeth bared, the taste of her bursting on his tongue, the blood smeared over his lips. Rachel edges away from him, covering the wound on her shoulder with her hand and looking like she’s holding back a scream. “What are you d-do-?”  
  
Nick recoils at the sound of her voice, his black eyes flickering back into blue. He shouts, “I’m a sodding vampire, Rachel! That’s the secret I’ve been keeping from you! Happy now?”  
  
Rachel frowns. “Have you lost your mind?”  
  
Nick retreats to the bathroom, washing his mouth and splashing his face with cold water, and brings bandages. He tosses them at her, shaking from the effort not to finish what he started. “If you have any other explanation, you’re welcome to it. Haven’t you noticed a _ thing_? Look!” He grabs her hand mirror from the chest of drawers. “I don’t reflect in here! I can’t look at crucifixes. Do I _ have  _to go on?”  
  
Rachel asks quietly, “And those men? Henry Yorke?”  
  
Nick stiffens. He says reluctantly, “Hal, he’s the one who... _ made  _me.”  
  
Rachel gives him a long, searching look. “Oh Nick...” The bandages remain on her lap, untouched. “Why did it take you so long to tell me?” She doesn’t even sound angry -- just shocked. “We used to have no secrets from each other!”  
  
Nick’s face contorts with anguish. “I didn’t ask for it! I had no idea! He was supposed to be just a non-negotiable client, that’s all! I swear!”  
  
“Hush, dear. I believe you,” Rachel says softly. “But what are we going to do, Nick?”  
  
Nick takes a suitcase out of the wardrobe. ”You’re packing and leaving tomorrow.” He meets her eyes imploringly. “You have to go, Rachel, do you understand? I’ll never forgive myself if any harm comes to you.” The bleeding is stopping. The wound must have been shallow, after all. He hasn’t drunk that much.  
  
Rachel sets her jaw. “No. Don’t even think about it.”   
  
Nick throws up his. “And what would you have me do? Hal all but ordered me to kill you! Now that you know the truth, he will _ insist_.” He hopes  this  will finally get through her thick skull.  
  
“He _ what_?” Rachel’s eyes widen. “Nick,  we  must run away. What are you even thinking? You’re on a first-name basis with a man who turned you into a monster and ordered you to kill your wife! Wake up!” She pauses. “Are you under hypnosis or something?”  
  
Nick snorts at the notion. Hal Yorke doesn’t need any parlor tricks to instil obedience and loyalty. “It’s too late. He’ll find me anywhere I go.” More importantly, Nick won’t be able to survive on his own. He knows how to cover up a murder but not how to commit one.  
  
“In that case... Turn me into a vampire too. You can do it, right?” Rachel’s voice doesn’t waver.  
  
Nick shouts. “Out of the question! You don’t know what you’re asking for!” He points at her shoulder. “You’ll have to become a murderer and an addict. Yes, you’ll have to _ kill people_. You aren’t fit for this, Rachel. Leave. Forget it like a bad dream. Start anew. I know you’re strong.”  
  
“Neither are you, Nick,” Rachel says. “It will break you. I already see the cracks.”  
  
Nick flinches, taking her words as a testimony to his ineptitude. He asks carefully, “are you saying I’m too soft?”  
  
Rachel’s eyes are inexplicably sad. “It’s not about being soft, my love. It’s about being a normal, sane human being.”  
  
“Well, I’m not a human being anymore,” Nick replies, a hint of budding pride in his voice.  
  
Rachel leans towards him. “Do you love me, Nick?”  
  
“Of course, I do!” It’s a given. She doesn’t have to ask.  
  
Rachel forces herself up and presses her bloody palm to his cheek. “Then don’t you leave me, Nick. Don’t you dare leave me behind.”  
  
Nick brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it before licking it clean. She lets him, unease on her face battling with fascination.  
  
In the end, Nick will never learn to say ‘no’ to those he loves. He doesn’t give her time to reconsider.  
  
Nick can’t fetch her anyone. She’ll suffer through the hunger until Hal deigns to give him a call. Nick holds her hand and sings that song from  _Swing Time_ as she lies on the bed, deathly pale and motionless.  
__  
Some day, when I'm awfully low, __  
When the world is cold, __  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you... __  
And the way you look tonight. __  
  
Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm __  
And your cheeks so soft __  
There is nothing for me but to love you __  
And the way you look tonight. __  
  
With each word your tenderness grows, __  
Tearing my fear apart... __  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, __  
It touches my foolish heart. __  
  
Lovely ... Don’t you ever change. __  
Keep that breathless charm. __  
Won't you please arrange it? __  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. __  
  
Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, __  
Just the way you look tonight.  
  
He’s got a long night ahead of him.  
  
And the rest of forever.  
  
***  
  
Rachel comes to with a scream, jolting towards Nick and clutching at his shirt with trembling hands. He sees the horror of waking up dead reflected in her eyes and it shakes him to the core because he thought it would be different if done with care. It seems there’s no gentleness to be found on top of the food chain.   
  
Rachel sobs, pale and fragile like porcelain, and he wants to regret his actions but he doesn’t. He puts his arms around her and holds her close, a funerary quiet settling over the room.   
  
“ _Please_ ,” Rachel whispers hoarsely.   
  
Nick brings his wrist to her mouth and she sinks her teeth into his flesh without a second thought. For a moment, he’s terrified she’ll suck him dry.  
  
When the call finally comes, Nick drops the receiver like it’s a hot coal and rushes into the bedroom. Rachel has changed the bed linen, no traces of blood anywhere.  
  
“Where is the summons to? What sort of place?” Rachel asks thoughtfully, opening the wardrobe and skimming through her clothes.  
  
Nick shifts from one foot to the other. “It’s a posh bar. More of a club, actually.”   
  
“Well, then.” Rachel winks at him over her shoulder and lays out her best dress. “We conform to the dress code. Help me with the zipper, darling.”  
  
The Cutlers make their entrance, walking on thin ice, Rachel’s arm looped through Nick’s. He immediately glances at Hal to gauge his reaction.  
  
Hal is standing by the counter and his eyes are on Nick. He won’t have to straighten out Nick’s collar because Rachel has already done it for him. Hal’s composure slips, revealing a briefest flash of astonishment and maybe-hopefully-unfortunately anger.   
  
This is what it must be like to catch Hal Yorke unaware. Having finally caught a glimpse of skin behind the smooth, opaque mask, Nick savours his first small victory. Hal’s gaze cuts right through him, razor-sharp and inquisitive.  
  
“I did kill her!” Nick blurts out, the need to explain himself to his maker gnawing at his guts. Rache’s hand tightens around Nick’s forearm and she gives him  _the look_.  Nick could really use a drink right now.  
  
Dennis chuckles into his beard. Louis’ face is as unspoiled by rational thought as always.  
  
Hal only raises an eyebrow and shifts his attention to Rachel. “Mrs. Cutler. What a pleasant surprise.” He smiles and pours them some blood from the decanter like nothing is amiss. “How awfully kind of you to join us.” He kisses Rachel’s hand and offers her the glass. Nick watches them anxiously, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
“Mr. Yorke.” Rachel mirrors his smile. “What can I say? You’ve been keeping my husband all to yourself.” Nick has always known he’s fallen for the loveliest woman in the world, but he never realised she was so brave.  
  
Hal chuckles, his eyes flitting over her speculatively. “How _ thoughtless  _of me. Well, that won’t be a problem anymore, will it?” He toasts to her health.   
  
“I hope so,” Rachel replies, clinking her glass against Hal’s.  
  
The next full moon comes and goes. Rachel changes, taking her own steps out of the cocoon of humanity and towards _ them _and making Nick almost envious of her progress.  
  
Nick hates the way Fergus leers at her. He hates the knowing looks. He.can’t decide what he hates more: the way Hal flirts with her or the way she flirts back. He’s twisted into a knot.  
  
Nick has to be a proper vampire now, working hard enough for two -- with mixed results, admittedly. But he doesn’t want his wife’s hands to be stained. Rachel kisses him goodnight and murmurs that it’s alright, she can take care of herself now.  
  
Rachel’s first kill is a cabbie. The gentleman that he is, Hal helps her to restrain the bloke but it’s her teeth on the bloke’s neck. Rachel climbs back into the backseat and captures Nick’s mouth, sharing the taste.  
  
“My, my, love makes people ruthless.” Hal’s eyes twinkle with amusement. He says they remind him of Ivan and Daisy, who are -- as far as Nick knows -- the vampire Bonnie and Clyde. The comparison tickles Nick’s pride.  
  
Hal invites them to a swanky restaurant and in the time Nick spends hiding in the bathroom, Hal and Rachel methodically kill all the waiters and patrons.  
  
“You know, my dear, your husband used to be such a failure.” Hal kisses her on the mouth and they laugh. “He’s still a bit squeamish though.”  
  
Nick should be proud of her, really, but there’s a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Ah, there he is.” Hal puts his arm around Nick’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’re missing all the fun, Nick.”  
  
Rachel swipes the dishes off a table and climbs on top of it, lying back and propping herself on her elbows. She blows them a kiss and loses her shoes while swinging her legs, her dress riding up indecently. Hal presses up against Nick from behind, hands on Nick’s hips and steering him towards her.   
  
Nick bends over her, licking blood off her lips and trailing open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Hal bites at the nape of Nick’s neck, swirling his tongue against the marks and grinding against Nick harshly. Nick moans into Rachel’s skin. She unbuttons Nicks’s shirt and pushes him onto Hal, who takes it off Nick’s shoulders slowly, distracted by counting the freckles.   
  
Rachel drags her nails down Nick’s chest, grazing against a nipple. Hal tugs Nick’s trousers and underwear out of the way and nudges him forward again. Rachel’s lips meet him and Nick loses himself in the kiss, guided inside of her. Hal doesn’t wait to collect his due.   
  
Nick’s moans grow louder as they move him and with him, back and forth, falling into a mad, feverish rhythm. The lines are blurring and Nick forgets both where he begins and where he ends.   
  
Hal bites into Nick’s neck, once again marking him as his own and stirring the desperate  want  that devours Nick from the inside. Rachel mirrors Hal’s movement, doubling the pain and the pleasure.  
  
Rachel around and Hal inside of him is the most magnificent experience. Nick comes with Hal’s name on his lips, if only because it’s made to be moaned out. To be so contained, to be framed by the two of them is to live to the fullest.   
  
It also means being trapped. Somewhere along the way Nick stopped having Rachel and  she  started having him. Nick feels proud as her maker and utterly deposed as her husband. Rachel’s eyes glint and she pulls Hal down for a kiss. A lovely picture they make. The perfect torment. Perhaps, it’s impossible not to fall prey to Hal’s charms. Perhaps, it’s only fair to share everything in a marriage.   
  
Does Hal know she doesn’t need him  _per se_? That she’ll never worship him in the way Nick does? Why doesn’t she feel the same way about Nick, if he’s the one who recruited her?   
  
Rachel smiles, brushing her fingers against Nick’s cheek. “You’re thinking too much.” Hal’s already putting his clothes back in order in a mixture of inevitable boredom and disdain at the mess they’ve made.  
  
As long as Hal and Rachel are there for Nick, with their cruelty and kindness, he’ll pretend he doesn’t mind that their triangle isn’t equilateral.   
  
He never did say ‘no’ to them.


End file.
